False Hope
by D-Reezy42
Summary: Max has quite a bit of problem solving to do after the third book. but shes going to need help. She'll get it from seven other winged kids, who are definatly ready to help, but can they be trusted. Even more so, is there any hope?


Okay so…yeah. I do not own Maximum Ride, nor it's characters or ideas. But, i do own my characters. I also do not own Chicken town. You'll now when you get there. XD. But anyways, i love reviews! Please and thankyou!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, crap" Hayden muttered angrily, slamming his head on the steering wheel.

We were pulled to a stop on a small dirt road. I wouldn't even call it a road exactly. This is not my idea of a road at all. For one, it had no lights. Many roads do indeed have lights, but this one has not a single lamppost on its barren and desolate sides. Another thing that a road usually comes with. Cars. People normally _travel _on roads, but nope, not on this one. It looked like we were the only ones on it. This is not a comforting thought when you're in the middle of nowhere and are out of gas. Put that on top of being a winged mutant freak on the run, trying to protect six other people from impending doom, A.K.A erasers. And adults say that kids can't have stress.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Kelsey asked me from the back. Two sleeping forms lay in her lap, making it hard for her to move at all.

"I…I…" I stuttered. Truthfully, I have no freaking clue what we should do. We are a seven-mutant party, on the side of a deserted road, with no gas, and no hamburgers. Do we sense a problem? I think so.

"Do we even know where we are?" Kelsey asked, not meanly, but curiously. No, no I didn't, but I wasn't going to admit that to anyone.

"Well, of course I know where we are!" Hayden jumped in, using sarcasm to help get past the awkwardness. "We're up a certain well known creek, but with a _broken _paddle." Kelsey smiled despite the situation, and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

Dan, Hayden, Kelsey and I are all 17. And, since we are the legal age of driving, not that it mattered, and we would have driven even if we weren't aloud. So we somewhat illegally borrowed a car, and decided to get the heck out of boring old chicken town, which we had been staying in for the last few weeks. You can look in every single book in the world, and you would find nothing on Chicken town, other than that it is known for its chicken farming. One time, Dan had found a book that said that Chicken town was otherwise _undistinguished._ Great, I have lived part of my life in a town that is otherwise, undistinguishable.

"You have…Absolutely no idea where we are, do you?" Dan asked, his one eye peering out at me. A perfect curtain of black hair covered his other eye.

"I do…technically," I stalled, twisting around to give Dan one of my best evil eyes.

"Cassie, you do know that you can't really pierce him with your stares, right?" Hayden asked, a sneaky grin splitting his pale face. I shot him a look too, and his smile grew wider, till it reached an all out smug grin.

"Yo, we almost there?" Ally Called from the back seat, her I pod plugged in her ears. "Why are we stopped?"

Dan rolled his one eye. "We've been stopped for 10 minutes. Where have you been?" He asked exasperatedly. Hayden snickered, and Kelsey suppressed a grin.

"Well, I was zoned out, excuse me!" Ally snapped, plugging herself back into what I was sure is Jim Jones and Mims. Then she freaked.

"Ohmigod!" Ally shrieked, grabbing onto Dan's shoulders. "What are we going to do?" She was freaking, which is not surprising, because Ally freaks over dust bunnies. But because of her squawking, she succeeded in waking up Dale, who had been sleeping peacefully on Kelsey's lap. The last thing we need is Dale's panicking on top of Ally's.

"Are we there yet?" He asked, rubbing sleep out of his tired eyes. How many more times am I going to have to answer this question? At least erasers weren't attacking us. Last week we had been ambushed in our little shack house thing. we haven't seen them in a week, but still, they could be right outside.

"No Hun, we're not there yet," Kelsey spared me, sighing heavily. "Go back to sleep, we'll be there soon." But, once you wake a 7 year old boy up, it is nearly impossible to get him back to sleep, and it was not going to happen.

"Why are we stopping?" He asked, looked up questioningly at Hayden, who was indeed driving. Or had been; not so much anymore.

"Hang on a sec," He said, shushing everyone, peering with great interest into the darkness. "Do you guys see that?"

"See what man, the windows are fogged, I can't see anything," Dan replied, straining to see in the night. Now everyone was quiet, looking intently into the dark, and then I saw it.

"I see it!" Ally beat me too it, pointing to a very distant light far off in what might as well be Babylonian. Kelsey shook her head, which was her way of telling everyone not to get their hopes up, because she was right. It could just be a very far away lamp that has a _very_ bright light bulb in it.

"Do you guys wanna go check it out?" Hayden asked, looking in the mirror to see every one. Ally shrugged, I don't think she even knew what we were talking about. I could faintly here "we fly high" blasting from her earphones. Dan nodded, his blue eye outlined in liner gleaming with a sense of adventure. Do not ask me how he got eyeliner, but ever since he started wearing, girls have been stalking him in the grocery stores, i swear.

"Kel, do you wanna go?" Hayden asked, twisting around to see her. She shrugged as well, and smiled.

"I trust your judgment, however risky that may be," she joked.

"Right then, let's go." I said, jumping out of the passenger seat and into the cool air. The doors of the van slide open, and everyone piled out. Ally bobbed her head and sang along happily to the music until Dan threatened to shoot someone.

"Wait for me!" Dale called, running a bit to keep up with us. He was the second youngest, and prolly felt out of place with all us older people. Or at least that's what my inner Dr. Phil says. He caught up with Kelsey and held onto her free hand, because the other one was holding four year old Drummer, who was still sleeping. Drummer looked so much younger in his sleep, his soft brown bangs lightly grazed his closed eyes. A black and blue bruise marred his small cheek, and my blood heated. those stupid erasers. how could they hurt a little kid like that. how? It's horrible, and one of these days, i'm gunna figure out a way to do something about it!

"It's cold," Ally complained, shouting a bit because of said I pod.

"We are aware of this," Hayden said, pulling his hood over his dirty blonde skater hair. He looked tired, but kept walking despite himself.

"What?" Ally yelled, pulling her phone out of her ear. Hayden growled, and walked ahead with Dan, and they both talked hushed to each other.

"Wonder what they're gossiping about?" I asked Kelsey, walking up next to her. She smiled at me.

"Oh, you know the usual. They're talking about their porno and their drug dealing," She said, and we looked at each other with complete seriousness for about five seconds before we burst out laughing.

"Really?" Dale asked, butting himself into the conversation. That started another convulsion of laughter.

"No, no sweetie," Kelsey choked out between laughs, tears springing from her eyes. Dale got a confused look on his face. His nose scrunched up, and he squinted his eyes.

"Well why did you say that then?" He asked, looking up at us. Kelsey gave me a look that said this one's yours.

"We were kidding Dale," I informed him, ruffling his messy blonde hair. He shrugged it off, shuffling along the dirt road, dragging his feet.

"Aw, YES!" Hayden suddenly shouted, pumping his fist into the air. We were standing in front of a large house. No, not a house, a _motel._

"What?!" All shouted, startled by the sudden commotion. Dan cocked his head, reading the fine print on the sign.

"Well, might as well try it, maybe they know of a garage around here," he said, walking up the entryway. well, I'll never know until I know.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So yeah…. I hope you guys liked it. I'll write more if I get any reviews. And suggestions and criticism is LOVED. Thank you! ReViEw!!! I know you waaaant to!


End file.
